In recent years, the development of a fuel cell vehicle which runs by means of a power supplied from a fuel cell system has proceeded as a countermeasure against future petroleum depletion or global warming. It is necessary to mount, on such a fuel cell vehicle, a fuel cell stack which is a constituent device of the fuel cell system, a boost converter, various auxiliary machines typified by a cooling system, and the like.
In the following patent document 1, there is disclosed a fuel cell vehicle on which a fuel cell stack, a boost converter (a DC-DC converter) and the like are mounted, under a floor panel of the vehicle. However, when the fuel cell stack and the like are mounted under the floor panel, there is a restriction that a broad space cannot be acquired under the floor panel, owing to a restriction on a vehicle height, a necessity of acquiring a seating space for passengers, and the like. This requires a contrivance for arranging the fuel cell stack and the like in a limited space.
To this end, in a fuel cell vehicle disclosed in the following patent document 2, a fuel cell stack is disposed in a center tunnel (a center console) formed between a driver seat and a front passenger seat. In this way, a space in the center tunnel is effectively utilized, whereby the seating space for the passengers is acquired while preventing the rise of a height of the whole floor panel.